


Hugo's Revenge

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next-Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Ron loves to tell his kids stories about the jerk known as Draco Malfoy.





	Hugo's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/). Challenge #72: Draco Malfoy / Hugo Weasley: Revenge.

“Hugo! Stop shoving food in your mouth  _—_ you’re just like your father!”  
  
“Good! I want to be like Dad,” I said around a mouthful of turkey.  
  
Mum looked to Dad for help, but sighed when she saw his mouth was even fuller than mine. “Ron! Quit acting like a pig,” she snapped, turning on him, and I took the chance to grab a big piece of roast beef.  
  
As I chewed my delicious roast  _—_ the elves here sure knew how to cook!  _—_  I glanced around the table. I saw several more yummy looking things I wanted to try  _—_ Mum definitely never made lamb chops or…was that _trifle?_ And who was that old guy sitting by it? He reminded me of a villain from one of my comic books with his pointy chin and great black cape.  
  
“Eeh, Ose _—_ ”  
  
My sister shot me a glare so like our mother’s that I swallowed before asking, “Hey Rose, who’s that sitting by the trifle?”  
  
“That’s Scorpius Malfoy, and his parents, I think,” she said.  
  
Malfoy? I knew that name  _—_  Dad hates them. He’s always telling us stories about how Draco Malfoy was an utter jerk to him and Uncle Harry when they were all at Hogwarts.  
  
Oh well. I didn’t care if old Voldie himself was by the cake  _—_  it was mine!  
  
But Dad grabbed my arm just as I was about to wave it to attract Mr. Malfoy’s attention. “What are you doing?”  
  
I pointed to my target. When Dad saw his old enemy sitting by my dessert, he sighed. “Hugo, Weasleys don’t ask Malfoys for help.”  
  
Mum happened to overhear him, and stared angrily at both of us. “Ronald Weasley, must I remind you why we are all here? Christmas dinner at Hogwarts is supposed to promote unity! Professor McGonagall started the tradition after the war, so we could get over silly rivalries once and for all!”  
  
Dad and I sat silently while Mum raged. There isn’t much you can say when she’s worked up  _—_  you just have to wait for it to be over.  
  
I caught Mr. Malfoy sneering nastily at Dad and me when he heard Mum yelling at us. My insides twisted, and I knew then and there he was just as horrible as Dad had said.  
  
After I promised not to gulp it down, Mum politely asked Winky to bring me a small piece of trifle. She said if I ate too much I’d get sick.  
  
As soon as her back was turned, I had Winky get me two more _big_ helpings.  
  
But halfway through the last piece, I started to feel nauseous. _Uhoh._ Maybe Mum had been right.  
  
When we stood to leave, my stomach heaved even more, and I didn’t watch where I was going  _—_ and bumped into  _—_  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Startled, I opened my mouth to apologize, and instead vomited on Draco Malfoy’s shiny shoes.  
  
“Good job, Hugo!” Dad yelled, and I grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
